


Harry loves Draco in the rain

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Dancing in the Rain, Joyful Rain Play, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Harry is a sensualist.





	Harry loves Draco in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/2259.html#cutid1
> 
> Prompt: rain

Harry loves going out in the rain.   
  
He says it’s because he loves the smell and the feel of it on his face and even the chill that tells him he needs warming up...  
  
So when the skies open, and Harry drags Draco out into the deluge and celebrates by jumping in puddles and splashing about until they’re both soaked to the skin with their hair plastered onto their heads, Draco pulls him under the shelter of a willow and stills him with a kiss.  
  
It’s like Draco’s the only heat in the world.   
  
Harry loves Draco in the rain.


End file.
